What Happens When The Power Goes Out
by Emris Nightray
Summary: Ciel gets stranded at the Trancy mansion during a massive storm, and to make things worse the power goes out! What will happen when Alois decides to..play..with his guest? BoyXBoy Ciel/Alois pairing. Don't like? Don't read. Review please!


Heyo Guys !

The power went out and I got Inspired to write this !

I haven't written a Black Butler fanfiction so...PERFECT OPROTUNITY!

CIEL AND ALOIS SLASH! BOYXBOY!

Don't Like Don't Read !

What Happens When The Power Goes Out...

"So nice of you to come Ciel!" Alois yelled as he wrapped his arms around Ciel.

"L-Let GO!" Ciel commanded, but to no avail.

Ciel and his butler Sebastian were invited to Alois's mansion. Of course Alois had to lie to get Ciel to come. He simply said that he had some outstanding information on a case that Ciel was working on that could not be shared over the phone.

By the time Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the mansion a nasty storm had formed.

"What is this...information you want to share with me?" Ciel asked as he fought Alois's strong grip.

Alois let go of Ciel causing him to fall to the floor, " Oh! Won't you have tea and cake fiirrsstt?!" Alois asked. ( More like pleaded)

"You don't know anything about the case..do you?" Ciel asked as he staggered to his feet.

"NOPE!" Alois exclaimed as he took Ciel's hand and led him to the dining room where Claude had prepared cake for two.

Ciel really didn't mind that Alois just wanted to see him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let him know that. Ciel yanked his hand from Alois's and staggered into Sebastian. Sebastian caught him with ease and helped Ciel stand up straight.

Ciel smoothed his clothes down ad said, "If you have no information for me, then I think I will be on my way."

Alois's puppy dog eyes were almost irresistible but Ciel quickly averted his eyes and walked away. When he was almost to the door, all the lights in the house went dark and the storm only worsened.

"I'm sorry Young Master," Sebastian said, "But there is no way to get back to the mansion in this storm. It seems like we will be staying the night."

Ciel's face turned a bright pink from the thought of staying the night at Alois's mansion, but his thoughts were interrupted by Alois grabbing Ciel's arm and leading him back o the dining room singing 'yayayayayayaaaa!' all the way.

Alois was so excited that Ciel was staying that he didn't realize the power was out...and it was dark..and since Claude and Sebastian went to find candles he and Ciel were alone.

An evil grin filled Alois's face and he was glad Ciel couldn't see it.

"Alois...ALOIS!" Ciel yelled interrupting Alois's thoughts.

"Hmm..what?" Alois responded.

"I can't see anything!" Ciel yelled. Alois hadn't realized he had released Ciel's arm and the boy was now helplessly wandering around the house with his arms outstretched. It wasn't pitch dark, so Alois could maneuver around his mansion pretty easily.

It was then that a thought dawned upon Alois.

_Let's have some fun, love._

CIEL POV

_Damn, it's so dark. I can't see anything._

Just then something appeared in front of Ciel and he instinctively grabbed it. The funny thing is...

It grabbed him back!

"Ahhh-" Ciel screamed, but was silenced when a strong pair of lips made contact with his, kissing him hard. It only lasted for a second, because Ciel backed away from the person's grip and rammed right into a table.

Ciel grabbed onto the table with no avail and toppled to the ground onto his back.

_Damn_, He thought.

Then it dawned on him. The only other person in the room was...Alois!

Alois had kissed him!

Ciel was so deep in thought that he didn't realize the figure was now on top of him.

"Alois?" Ciel asked, his voice shaky.

"Awwh, no fair." Alois responded.. "I wanted to play wit Ciel some more." His voice had a devilish tone to it that made a shiver go down Ciel's spine.

By this point, Alois had pinned Ciel's hands over his head and his knees were locked onto his hips.

"You can't escape." Alois said as he bent down, his mouth right up to Ciel's ear.

Ciel was blushing so hard right now that he thought his face might go up in flames at any moment.

"Your mine." Alois whispered into Ciel's ear and Ciel completely jumped out of his skin.

ALOIS POV

_This is too easy. _Alois thought as he bit Ciel's earlobe and listened to him whimper.

He raised his face far enough to see Ciel's which was now a bright red that lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Alois loved that Ciel was blushing, it was the most adorable thing ever.

Alois leaned down and kissed Ciel on the lips, but it was different this time because Ciel actually kissed him back! It was a soft, and shy kiss, but still a kiss, and Alois wanted more.

Ciel's mouth opened slightly, and Alois took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. Ciel let out a soft moan that made Alois only want more bit had to break the kiss to breathe.

Both boys were now panting on the floor Alois still on top of Ciel when the lights flickered on and both butlers stood in the entry way of the dining hall where the boys were entangled.

Ciel opened his eyes and saw both butlers looking at them. His face flushed and he shot up from where he was, which was a bad choice, because Alois was still on top of him.

They both crashed heads and yelled in pain while holding their heads.

When the pain subsided and their situation had not changed, Ciel crawled out from under the other boy and stood up, straitening his clothes, trying his hardest to pretend nothing happened.

Alois on the other hand just sat on the floor and wondered how anyone could be as cute as Ciel was right now.

"S-Sebastian-" Ciel started, but Sebastian interrupted him, "The storm has not cleared up, but we managed to start a generator. It seems as though we have to stay the night."

Ciel only looked at him dumb found, speechless realizing that he was going to spend the night at Alois's mansion...with Alois...

Wait, was that a bad thing?

"I see you two are busy, so I shall leave you alone." Sebastian said, and him and Claude bowed and left the room.

"Wha-Wait!" Ciel said but was silenced when Alois took his hand and yanked him to the ground with a thud.

"Owhh!" Cried Ciel as he fell on his him.

Alois simply kissed him softly on the lips, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked, blushing.

"To my room," Alois answered."If you don't want to sleep on the floor, you are welcome to..follow." Alois said with a wink skipping to his room.

Ciel pondered the thought for a moment, and then slowly walked to Alois's room.

The minute Ciel walked into the room, the lights were turned off and he was dragged to the bed by Alois, who whispered in his ear,

"Shall we finish what we started when the lights went off?"

FIN

Tell me what you think?

I didn't really like where it went, but tell me what you think!


End file.
